Puck meets Megan's daughter
by RoyalWriter
Summary: Puck meets Meghan's daughter, April. Where will that lead? read to find out! I suck at summaries. oh, well. please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around where were they. I wanted to see Megan again. I walked around a tree and walked smack into a girl. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." I gasped as I looked into the eyes of a girl who could only be Meg's daughter. She had ice boys eyes but they held a little bit of love and kindness in them. Ash whirled around from the corner with his dagger drawn. "puck back away from my daughter you cannot have her. April come puck if you try anything I swear I will…" "Dad kill I' not interested in the summer trickster." Said April rolling her eyes and backing away. I was a little disappointed but figured I had a while to win her over. "yeah ice boy chill. I just ran into her. Man you haven't changed a bit have you?" I said smirking. His face looked angry but before he could say anything Meg came around the corner. She looked so beautiful man I wish ice boy hadn't gotten to her first. "hey puck haven't seen you in a while. Ash be polite its ok he was talking to April he was being polite. April why don't you go see where our seats are and be careful." She said looking even more pretty.

I smirked and ran off I had an idea to liven up this old thing. All I needed was to find one certain cat.


	2. Chapter 2

(Told from Aprils point of view.)

Oh my god dad needs to chill, I mean what does he think I'm going to do. Make out with the summer trickster. No chance of that happening. Speaking of him where did he go? Uh oh this cannot be good. I looked around and didn't see him. Oh well maybe he got bored and left. That would make my day amazing.

I took a few steps forward and BAM! Like three gremlins dropped and began to scurry towards the wires. Dang it who let them out? PUCK where is he? Just as I thought that he appeared from behind a tree clutching his sides with laughter. "man you should have seen the look on your face those little guys should cause some real havoc and keep your parents busy so we can talk." He said with a huge grin on his face. "What would we have to talk about? How its so much fun to pull pranks that will take my parents days to fix? I don't think so!" I sneered back. His face grew more serious. "listen I just want to talk without ice boy freaking out. Will you at least let me do that." He said staring at me with those big green eyes. It made my heart skip a beat.

Wait what no I'm just still startled from the gremlins and my heart hasn't settled down. Yeah that's why he isn't cute he's annoying. But I can give him a little while to talk right? I mean what's the harm in that? "Alright fine I guess we can talk for a little while." I said slowly trying not to give him the wrong idea.

(from pucks point of view.)

Yes I got a yes from her sure it wasn't that enthusiastic but its still a yes! Please let ice boy be busy with the gremlins and not be able to interfere. "ok cool lets go to the pond. Its more private." I took her arm and went to lead her away when Megan burst into the clearing. "april come on we need your help to catch the gremlins!" she sadi breathlessly and before I could blink she was leading April away. Dang it that backfired.


	3. Chapter 3

(told from the point of view of puck)

Ok so how do I get her to talk to me? Maybe I can surprise her by taking her to a river or – I got it! I'll go to where they are staying and throw rocks and her window then make a flower bloom for her or! Even better idea! Climb up her wall and tap on the window. Yes that is what I will do. She will be so surprised!

(told from Aprils point of view)

sound asleep dreaming about- um things. When I'm woken up by being pulled against someone's warm body the person's lips are pulled against mine and I'm being kissed! By a stranger! I gasp and pull away quickly I'm looking into gorgeous green eyes with flame red hair. He's so cute that I'm not disgusted like I should be but I start realizing that I love the idea that he likes me. Before I can stop myself I grab him and kiss him again and again. I wish this moment would never end. Then it did, the door banged open and I heard a "GOODFELLOW I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM APRIL! APRIL YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" it's my dad man I am so in trouble. Then before dad can kill him mom comes in. "Megan go back to bed. Puck leave now don't come back I will see you tomorrow." She said in the way of a queen commanding her subjects.

Puck looked upset but climbed back out the window and left. My parents shot me one final glare and left. Rights before I fell back asleep I saw flowers blooming from the bookshelf. Puck's gift.

(told from pucks point of view)

Dang it ice boy had to come and ruin the moment! I try to come back later or sneak her away tomorrow. Or I could climb back in now and sleep with her. That sounds good but I'll wait about ten minutes first.

After the time had gone I climbed back up and stood at the edge of her bed all night. Not sleeping or getting in bed just watching.

Crap just realized I forgot the disclaimer here it is I don't own iron fey or any of the characters (besides April.) please don't sue me!


	4. Chapter 4

(told from aprils point of view)

I cant believe it! My parents aren't letting me out of the house today. Something about protecting me from puck! And they are having guards watch the room until the ball. Well I get to leave for a little while to get ready for the ball and to go to the ball… but still! I should be able to make my own choices about who I date. Well at least dad didn't kill me. But I won't get to see puck. And I bet at the ball if he even comes near me. Dad will kill him.

Well maybe not because that would be rude so he might let him dance with me with him shooting glares at us the whole time. Right before I could continue sulking the door opened and lady weaver walked in. "hello april I am here to fit you for your dress. I already know how it will look I just need your size. Then I will leave you to bathe. When I have the dress ready I will come back to put it on you and do your hair have a nice day." She said after measuring her.

(told from pucks point of view)

I look around where is she? I grab a passing fairy and ask her she tells me that april is not allowed out of her room as punishment. I whirl around and start to walk towards the house that they are staying in. I climb the wall and gasp at what I see april is standing her room with a baby blue dress on. It shows off all of her good features. Man I am going to dance with her tonight if it is the last thing I do. I smile and wave.

Man the look on her face, priceless. She runs over to the window and opens it. "what are you doing cant you what until tonight." She whispers "nope." I reply with my trickster grin. With that I transform into a raven and fly off.


	5. Chapter 5

(told from aprils point of view)

I walk into the ball and am immediately grabbed by mom and dragged away to go meet some fey. After I escape I start to look around for puck. I finally catch his green eyes and red hair and start to walk towards him, but dad gets in the way he doesn't even say anything just gives me a pointed glare and reaches for his sword. I get the message if I try anything with puck he'll kill us both. What does he even think I'm going to do? Well he did walk in on puck in my bed kissing me.

Ok he might have the tiniest little right to watch us but still. I move around dad and walk towards puck. He sees me coming grins and waves. "Hey April I was wondering when you would get here. Did you like seeing me at your window earlier?" He says with a trickster grin. "Puck dad will hear you if you don't stop talking so loudly. "Who cares what old ice boy thinks of me. We can always sneak off." With that he grabs my arm and starts dragging me towards the door. I yelp and start to struggle, but he shuts me up by pulling me closer and kissing me. My insides melt and I stop struggling.

Before I know it I'm outside being lead to the woods. By him, he pulls me into a clearing and starts kissing me. While we are kissing something weird happens. A huge um thing bursts into the clearing while being chased down by an iron fey. Uh oh this cannot be good.

(From pucks point of view)

Holy crap what is that thing it's like a manticore and iron horse had a baby. And the iron fey chasing it does not look happy. The thing vanishes in a flash of light and the iron fey starts cussing. Then he notices us, his eyes get huge and he starts to talk. "April what are you doing out here? Does your father, king ash, know you are socializing with the summer trickster." "Um no he does not why do you even care? Nice to see high class nights like you can't even catch the iron manticore. How long have you been trying to catch that, Cord? Three years now?" April replies rudely. Cord looks sheepish, but I give him a shrug and grin. Then I grab April and pull her away to go finish what we started.

Then ice boy bursts into the clearing his sword drawn. I look around and whisper to April to hide in the bushes. She gets in there just before he looks around. "Cord I thought Megan sent you to kill the manticore. Why are you sitting in a clearing talking with goodfellow." He said my name like it was a curse. "Well nice to see you to. How did you like seeing me last night? I know April was very happy to see me." I reply watching his face turn beet red.

(from Aprils point of view)

What the heck is he doing! My dad is getting so pissed. Why is he doing this, my dad already hates him. Oh no dad is reaching for his sword and puck is getting the daggers, and other pucks. Oh no this is so not good, dad can't even use glamor any more so it will not be a fair fight. Then just in time mom walks into the clearing and saves the day. "boys have either of you seen April I can't find her anywhere." I look at puck, is he going to lie for me and make my mom worry and go looking or tell my location and give us both in trouble.

I can't let either of those happen so I get ready to show myself. But before I can a hand is placed over my mouth and I am knocked unconscious.

Disclaimer I do not own the iron fey series please don't sue me.


	6. Chapter 6

(from puck's point of view.)

I'm sorry April I can't let Megan worry. "yes I know where she is she's hiding in the bushes waiting for a chance to get away." I say watching her face turn to relief. I walk over and get ready to move the bushes. But when I do Megan is not there. I start to worry but keep looking around. She's not here anywhere I don't know how she could get away that fast. Then I see the signs the dragging path and the ring left from whenever someone teleports April was kidnapped by a very strong fey. I need to get to her. I can't lose her like I lost Airella and I lost Megan's love to ice boy forever. I must rescue her, but I'll need some help.

(told from Aprils point of view.)

I wake up groggy not sure where I am then I remember that I was kidnapped. I'm tied to a pole ten feet above the ground. I can't move my hands or feet at all and am completely at their mercy. I look down and see that even if I do get free I am above a pit of something that looks like lava. Just great I'm stuck in who knows where and I don't even know who captured me. I want to cry but know that I shouldn't. still before I can help it one small tear leeks out and rolls down my cheek. I steel myself and decide to play the role of the ice princess and not show any emotion at all. Someone comes out of the tent. Finally I'll get to see my captor. I almost gasp in surprise my captor is a girl. She has long black hair that falls across her face. She has blue eyes and one long scar drapes across her forehead and leads to her eye. She has elf ears and if I had to guess I would say she's a winter fey. She looks young but that means almost nothing in the nevernever. "Hello April daughter of all courts and fathered by the traitor winter prince. I have captured you to train and use as my weapon in my war to destroy the current rulers and taek over myself." She said in a voice that sounded like icicles. "I will never do what you ask of me. You do not deserve it and will just get yourself killed." I spat back.

Her face started to turn red and I knew I had gone too far. "very well then, guards bring her to the dungeon for a few days, and then we will talk." She replied waving her hand at the guards.

(from pucks point of view)

Me and ice boy are tracking April through the woods but it is so not easy. She was kidnapped by someone who knows how to prevent leaving a trail. Ice boy is shooting glares at me the whole time. _Ugg this is not going to be fun. But I have to do it for April and for Megan. It will be worth it when I see the look on her face when I show up. Then I'll kiss her and everything will be perfect. Well you know after we escape the evil kidnapper._

(from Aprils point of view.)

_Crap, crap I should not have pushed it that far. Now I'm being dragged towards a huge hole pit thing. _"Hey guys where are we going exactly." I manage to say nervously the guards just look at each other and grin. _Uh oh that's never a good sign._ They end up throwing me into a small stone cell. There is a bed on the wall but it looks like it's made out of stone. I look around my cell and see another small figure crouched in the corner. I start to walk a little closer and I get a closer look at my cellmate. I gasp it's a human girl. She looks about four or five and has been crying.

"Hi sweetie what's your name? Why do you look so sad?" I say in my sweetest voice. She starts to speak and gets out lily before she sees my elfish appearance and shrinks away. "Listen Lily I won't hurt you I'm stuck here to. Will you tell me how you got here?" I say trying to appear as nice as possible. She tremors slightly but begins. "She took me in the middle of the night. She put a plank of wood enchanted to look like me in my place and has keep me here ever since. I just want to go home." she says softly.

"I know I'm very sorry that you are stuck here to. come here. Do you want me to do your hair while we think of a plan?"

"ok I guess that would be ok." She says wiping her eyes. I gently put her into my lap and start to fishtail her hair. When I'm done I take my hair tie out and I put it into her hair and hug her.

Once I'm done one of the small windows in the cell door opens and a tray with a little bit of food and water is pushed through. On the tray are two small loaves of bread and two small pieces of cheese. There is also two small jugs of water on the tray but that's it. Lily walks over and says "Go ahead and eat one whole one of each. You need to keep your strength up if you're going to try to escape." I just nod and begin to eat.

(from Puck's point of view.)

I am walking in the woods with ice boy who keeps shooting glares at me. "Hey so where do you think we should set up camp for the night because it's not safe to stay out in the open for long. Then after we set up camp we could eat some of the food Megan packed us." I say trying not to tick him off. It didn't work he glares at me and says in a cold voice. "I'm not stupid I know the danger of this place as well as you. And we should only eat a little of our food because we need to save it. We have no idea how long this journey will take. As for a shelter if you look up this tree it is a safe place to climb and sleep up there." After he's done talking he begins to climb the tree without another word.

I sigh and climb up after him shouldering the heavy pack with our food and blankets in it. Oh April where are you?

**Disclaimer I do not own the iron fey series or any of the characters besides april. Hey guys did you like the plot twist? **


	7. Chapter 7

(told from megans point of view.)

I was woken up rudely I jolted awake from the sound of the door opening. I sighed when I saw who it was. It was her; you know the one who kidnapped me. She started cooing at lily "hello pet how are you today? Today I have a special job for you." Hearing those words lily runs and cowers behind me and can feel her body trembling. _I wonder what job she has for her. Poor thing._ "Oh come out here I just need you to entertain a nixie for a little while. Then I need you to gather this list of herbs for a potion. Oh and I also need to test out a potion on you." She says this with a wave of her hand.

After she waves her hand an icicle shoots out from the wall and pulls me away holding me tightly. She just walks over and grabs lily who is literally shaking with fright. She throws her over her shoulder and leaves the room locking the door behind her.

As soon as she leaves the icicle releases me. I run over and try to pull it open but it won't open. I slid against the wall in defeat. _Dang it I wonder what I could do if I knew how to use my glamor. Yeah mom I'm definitely too young to learn. Thanks for teaching me. _

(From pucks point of view.)

Me and ice boy are walking through the woods when we stumble upon a strange sight. There is a small human girl about four or five picking herbs and putting them in a basket. It doesn't look like anyone is holding her there but she is too afraid to run and get caught by other fey. I nudge ice boy and whisper "we should take her with us; she might know where April is." He looks back at me and says "you know that might be the most intelligent thing you have ever said." I mutter something very rude under my breath and start to walk over to the girl.

She hears me walking and lifts her head. The second she sees I'm fey she runs. "Crap, crap, crap." I mutter under my breath and then run over and grab her around the waist lifting her up off the ground. She begins to whimper and looks up at me with huge blue eyes. "Please don't hurt me." She says quietly under her breath.

"I won't hurt you I want to help you why are you out here all alone?" I ask in response. She whispers "she told me to, she keeps me prisoner and I have to run errands for her. I live in the dungeon with one girl who just got here. But if you help maybe I could go home." _yes, yes let's get her out of here and I bet the other girl is April! _

(From April's point of view.)

Lily has been gone for at least three hours, and she is finally getting mad. She just stormed in here and now there is a blizzard going on in my jail cell. I'm huddling under the blanket trying to keep warm.

She barges in again, "ok do you know where she went little brat. Any ideas it would be very bad for you if you denied me the truth." She says with a scary grin on her face. "No I do not know where she is and even if I did why would, I tell you?" I reply sneering.

Her face goes red and she turns around and slams the door shut with a gust of icy wind. The blizzard still hasn't stopped and I don't think it's going to. _Darn it I went too far. Now it's snowing inside. _

I am so bored where is lily. I had never realized how much I enjoyed having soon company if lily doesn't get back soon we are both in big trouble. Hopefully she's ok.

(From puck point of view.)

We have been walking through the forest for hours in the direction that the girl pointed us in. lily is getting tired and just collapsed on the ground. _Crap now I have to carry her. _ Before I can reach down to get her. Ice boy scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder. He says "Let's do it fairly, I'll carry her half the way while you carry the bag and then we switch." I agree and notice it's the first time he hasn't looked like he wants to kill me the whole trip.

_Odd well we better get going._

(from Aprils point of view)

_Bored, bored, bored sigh wonder where Puck is right now. Mmmmm, I wish I could kiss him again and stare into those big green eyes. Oh, they just make me melt. _

Before I can continue daydreaming about Puck the door is thrown open and lily is thrown in she is followed by my dad and puck! _How the heck did they get here?_

I'm standing there with a stupid expression on my face when Puck says sheepishly. "hey April your rescuers have arrived, but we hit a bump on the road." I'm so happy to see him even locked up like this that I grab him and kiss him for like 10 minutes. The only reason we break apart is because of a loud ahem! From dad oops forgot he was still here. I run over and hug him hoping that would help he just starts talking.

"Ok so first things first she is a winter fey so hide your emotions, next we need to search this room for any flaws in the security, lastly April did she tell you her plan." He finishes up.

I start to talk and when I finish Puck has a horrified look on his face. He whispers "Parriella." "What who is that?" "it's her she tried to do this before and was defeated we all thought she was dead but it looks like she's not this is a big problem and we need to get out of here soon! Or she might succeed." He says. Dad speaks up "well we are not going to get anywhere tonight April you and Lily share the bed me and Puck will take the floor."

I nod and crawl into bed with Lily pulling the blanket over us. _Sometimes I wish I could have a semi normal life._

**I don't own the iron fey series or any characters besides April and Lily. Ok everyone please review one of my pet peeves is when people read and really like a story but don't review. So again please review and thanks for reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

(From Aprils point of view)

I wake up moaning I look over and see two green eyes staring at me. _What the heck? Oh it's puck why is he staring at me? _ "Um hi puck what's up and why are you staring at me?" I ask grinning. He doesn't respond, "puck what are you doing?" I say starting to panic "PUCK WAKE UP COME ON!" I yell and slap him. "ooww!" he says rubbing his face "geez girl I'm sorry I spaced do you really need to hit me?" he asks grinning. "Yes I thought you were dead I am sorry I worry." I say and pretend to sulk.

He grabs me and pulls me in kissing me. We only get short one because a little voice peeps up, "oh my god are you guys trying to eat each other?" lily asks. Puck laughs "no lily we are not trying to eat each other." He says

(From Megan's point of view)

I am staring out the window worrying. _ Where are they? should I send Glitch after them? I think I will with a lot of backup he may need help. _ "Glitch come here, I need you to go on a mission for me." I call; _there he should be here in a few minutes. _

Right on cue glitch arrives "Yes my queen how may I asset you today?" he asks bowing. I roll my eyes "first I have asked you time and time again to call me Megan not your queen and I need you to go on a rescue mission to get Ash, Puck, April, and anyone else who needs your help." I finish "I will do my best my queen but are you sure it is worth it? I mean we could be attacked while I am away and…" he trails off because I am glaring at him. "Glitch listen to me, if you do not do this I will demote you and lock you in the dungeon for all of entirety. It was not a request it was a command." I finish with a huff of breath. He looks terrified "y-yes my queen." He stammers I soften a bit "look glitch all those people are people I care about. That is why I am being so harsh with you. One of those people, ash, literally went to the end of the world for me. Someday you will fall in love and then you'll understand." I finish looking at him.

He looks at his feet "yes my queen I know. I apologize for my rudeness. I will leave for the mission at once." The second he is done talking he scurries off. I sigh _oh glitch; he's very loyal but doesn't always think before he acts. _

"My queen I need to know something about the project with the changelings." Says cord walking up to me I sigh. _It never ends. _"Hello cord what is your question?" I ask trying to sound interested. "Well do you want me to put the newest human babies into the nursery until we can locate their families?" I nod "yes cord I would like that very much." I say looking at him. "Yes my queen." He says and scurries off.

I sigh and walk back to my room. It seems so empty without Ash here. His cold but loving presence was what I relied on. And I definitely miss April; she was always so cheerful even when she was mad about something or another. I walk over to the window seat and sit, staring out the window.

_I hope they get back soon. I want them to be the first to know about my surprise. I wonder how Ash will react to the news that I'm pregnant._

**A/n I was going to end it here but I thought that would be cruel. Don't worry I'm making it longer, enjoy! **

(From Puck' point of view)

I'm sitting in the corner of the cell bored out of my mind. I can't even pace because April fell asleep on my shoulder. _I don't mind her sleeping on me it's just that with ice boy here it's a little hard to feel welcome, speaking of which he's staring. _

"Hey Ice Boy whatcha looking at?" I call messing with him. He doesn't respond by yelling at me, course he has a sleeping four year old in his lap (lily). Instead he says quietly "who does she look like to you right now?"

I look down at April and see what he sees. With her blond hair spread over her face almost like a halo she looks exactly like Megan. "Don't worry ice boy soon we'll be out of here and you will be back to your perfect little life with her and I'll be out of your hair. And alone again, but don't worry about me if you don't want me to date your daughter and make her happy, and you want me to lose what might be my last chance at love fine!" I say in a voice full of regret. I snuggle closer to her. _ I might as well enjoy what little time I have left with her. _

"Goodfellow." He says in a voice that's barely above a whisper. "Yes?" I mutter back. "If you really feel that way about her then…" he trails off. But I'm not pleased with this just yet. "Then what?" I ask "then I won't stand in your way." He says super quietly. I smile "thanks." I say so quietly I know he can't hear me.

************************ two hours later******************************

(from Aprils point of view)

I wake up to a loud Bam! Then the door falls off its hinges. Behind the door is the strangest sight. I see Glitch on an iron horse and I think that's what just kicked down the door. "Hello everyone Megan sent me to save you. There are horses waiting outside. I have an amulet for Puck and the horses should have us in the iron realm in roughly two hours." He finishes gesturing to us.

I am shocked beyond words but Dad and Puck go into action at once. Dad grabs lily and Puck grabs me. They pick us up and start to follow Glitch outside.

The second we are out there we realize that there is only two horses. Dad gets on one with Lily clinging to him for dear life and Puck starts to climb on before me. "Whoa hold on there! Puck I am steering this thing. You hang on behind me." I say and shove him out of the way. He pouts "Awwww, please I really want to steer." He says teasingly. "Not a chance." I reply climbing on.

I hear dad call from the other horse "good choice April! The last time I let him control the horse he fell asleep and the horse galloped into a pond. Fighting that kelpie was not fun!" he says laughing. I hear Puck speak up "I enjoyed it and you were looking like you needed to cool off!" he calls back grinning.

Before they can start arguing I kick the horse hard and it takes off. I feel Puck's arms wrap around me. _This feels so good I love it._

**I am so sorry I didn't update recently I got caught up in other things. As always please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the iron fey series **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry I've been like missing in action I have been very busy. Anyhow I wrote a ton of fluff for this part and a ton of surprises! Hehehe will I tell you beforehand? Nope! Because I'm evil! Anyhow read and enjoy!**

(From April's P.O.V)

After riding for about two days the iron kingdom is finally in sight. _Ahh home sweet home, I better wake Puck up. _I grin Puck is sound asleep on my shoulder.

"Oh Puuuuck!" I sing sweetly.

He stirs slightly "huh? What oh hi April what time is it?" He mummers sleepily.

I grin "well it's midday and we are at the iron realm." I say right as the horse stops. We are at the iron realm. Everyone gets off of the horses and I stand on the ground for a good ten minutes just looking at my home. I look at the massive iron towers and the big castle in the center I see the fey roaming around and look my mom's coming to greet us! Her silver blond hair flows behind her as she runs. _Wow I've missed this place so much. _

She runs over grabbing me and dad into a massive hug both at the same time.

"Oof mom I need to breathe!" I say laughing and she lets me go.

"Sorry sweetie I've just missed you both so much! And who is that?" She asks seeing Lily.

Puck speaks up before I can "Oh that's Lily she was being held prisoner with us. Can she stay with you for a while?"

Mom looks shocked "of course she can now everyone let's get inside I have something I need to tell you."

I nod and follow after her. Puck slips his hand into mine while we're walking and I wrap my hand around his. We enter the courtroom and she calls Cord one of her more trusted guards over.

"Cord, I need you to show this little girl, Lily, to a room she can stay in for a while" she says nudging Lily over to Cord.

Cord nods and grabs Lily's hand leading her away. I move slightly closer to Puck resting my head on his shoulder.

(From Puck's P.O.V)

I feel April's head on my shoulder and grin. _I love her so much I would die for her. _Then Meghan starts to speak and April pulls away. I sigh but listen to Meghan.

"So you guys are probably wondering why I got you all together to tell you this. Well um you see I'm err pregnant." She says wringing her hands together.

I see Ash start to tip and run over and catch him. Then I notice Aprils about to fall. _Sorry ice boy she's more important. _I drop him wincing at the crash as he hits the ground and grab April holding her in my arms.

I grin and look at Meghan "well since I'm the only one who didn't faint I guess I'll be the one to say it. Congrats!"

She grins laughing "thanks Puck. And um I think we need a healer. Healer!"

The healer comes running getting there in record time. I give a slight whistle. _Man these iron fey have wicked good hearing. _I pick April up fully in my arms and follow the healer to another room.

(From April's P.O.V)

I wake up groggy with Puck standing over me looking worried.

"Puck?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"Is my mom really pregnant or was it all a dream?"

He grins "nope Meghan is really pregnant."

"Oh yay I'm gonna have another sibling!" I laugh

He grins and whispers "hopefully one day you and me will have children."

I look and his green eyes and drink them in. _I love him so much. I could never love anyone else the way I love him. I now understand what mom feels whenever she looks at dad. He's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life._

I say quietly "Puck you are the only one I will ever love. If that happens it would make me the happiest girl in the nevernever I love you with all of my heart. I want to stay with you forever no matter what it takes."

He looks at me the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face and pulls me in for a kiss.

(from Puck's P.O.V)

I pull her in for a kiss to hide the tears in my eyes. _I feel the same way it's like she guessed exactly what was going on in my mind. I could never leave her. It's even stronger than it was with Meghan. Now I know what made ice boy earn a soul. If I have to I will do the exact same thing for April. I can't imagine living without her and don't know how I ever did before. _

I look into her sliver eyes after we stop kissing. I say meaning every word. "April I would do anything for you. I feel the exact same things as you just said. I love you and I always will."

She looks so happy I love making her happy. "Puck I'm so glad you feel the same way as I do. I love you so much."

I gently lay her back in the bed. "I love you to. Now rest my dear I will be back soon but you need to sleep. I promise I will return.

She nods happiness and love filling her beautiful eyes and falls asleep. I walk quietly out of the room and look for Ash.

I have to search half the castle and talk to numerous iron fey before I find him sitting with Meghan.

_Alright here goes he said he wouldn't stand in my way and I know Meghan won't._

"Yes Puck?" Ash asks

"Ash I have loved April since I have first laid eyes on her. I thought that you would stand in my way and I would have to lose her like I lost you, Meghan, I realized how much it would crush me if that happened. Then when we were all kidnapped I fell for her even more which I didn't know was possible and you said that you would not stand in my way. I want to know if what you said still stands true." I gasp after saying such a long statement.

He and Meghan both look very surprised.

He speaks up first. "Puck what I said does still stand true. I have seen the way both you and April look at each other and believe that you will make each other very happy. I will not stand in your way and if April ends up leaving the iron realm to be with you I will not stop either of you. I think that you two are the perfect match just like me and Meghan."

Meghan starts to talk next "Puck I agree with Ash. I'm sorry I had to leave you before but now you know what I was feeling. I will not stand in your way.

_Thank goodness I don't have to worry about them not approving of our love which I don't think I could stand. I just wouldn't be able to live without April._

I speak up about to burst with happiness "I'm very glad you think that way. I would like to request you approval to become April's knight." I silently cross my fingers.

They both look completely shocked but nod. I grin and run out of the room I know the perfect place to tell April.

(From Aprils P.O.V)

Puck comes running into my room grinning like an idiot. _Oh even his grin makes me want to be with him. _

He grabs my arm. "Come on April! I'm taking you to one of my favorite spots in the Wyldwood."

I grin "as long as I'm with you I'm up for it. But where are we going?"

He gives me another grin his green eyes flashing. "It's a surprise now come on!"

I laugh and take off after him.

After we have been walking for what seems like forever he leads me to a clearing with a small creature free pond and wild flowers. The wild flowers are purple and fill the air with their natural perfume. There are some birds chirping but other than that the whole clearing is peaceful and beautiful.

"Oh Puck I love it." I sigh pulling him down to lay in the flowers with me.

He gives a sheepish grin "I thought you would it reminded me of you and your beauty."

_He's so sweet I love him so much! _

I sigh "oh Puck you're so thoughtful I wish I could stay here with you forever."

He looks at me pulling me into a sitting position. "Well would you settle for me staying with you forever?"

I blink surprised "oh course I would Puck I would love that more than anything in the world."

"Then I will make your wish come true." He says his eyes filling with love.

_What does he mean? What is he going to do?_

My thoughts are cut off by him starting to speak. "My name is Robinain, vina, wish, jester of the summer court…Let it be known, from this day forth, I vow to protect April Chase, daughter of the Iron queen, with my sword, my honor, and my life. Her desires are mine. Her wishes are mine. Should even the world stand against her, my blade will be at her side. And should it fail to protect her, let my own existence be forfeit. This I swear, on my honor, my True Name, and my life. From this day on…. I am yours." He says this quietly.

_Oh my god! I love him so much and now he's my knight!_

I pull him into a hug and whisper in his ear "Puck I love you and now it's my turn to meet your vow." My voice gets even softer but he still hears it "I promise that I will stay with you forever. If I have to leave you for a short time I will return as soon as I am able. This I swear."

He looks at me and the only emotion I can sense from him is happiness. "I will always love you April" he says then pulls me into a kiss.

"And I you." I whisper.

**And done! Who loved that chapter and the fluff? Sorry for any grammar errors I wanted to get this done. Ok so should I end it here or what? Please tell me in your reviews I love reviews they make my life happy! So tell me what you thought!**

** Royal writer**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the iron fey series I would be writing a fifth book instead of fanfictions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe y'all are gonna hate what I do in this chapter! Hope you enjoy. Gives evil laugh.**

(from April's P.O.V)

Puck is holding me in his arms tightly and I am happier than I have ever been. Everything just seems so perfect now like nothing could go wrong. I hear someone laugh and Parriella steps out from the trees. Puck let's go of me and takes out his daggers. "Now I only have to kill the princess and the jester falls with her, or I could take out the jester and the princess would be crushed." She says grinning.

I feel a ripple of horror run through me and Puck shoves me behind him. "Don't worry." he whispers "I got this one."

"Alright." I whisper back. "Be careful."

He nods and presses a dagger into my hand. "Just in case. Alright girlie bring it on!"

He yells and charges forward. She raises her hand and an icicle shoots out. I gasp but Puck makes it melt quickly.

"Is that all you got baddie?" He taunts circling around her. She throws a snowball at him then darts in and cuts his leg. He gets a slash on one of her ears and she backs away quickly. She circles back in for another blow but he manages to keep her out this time. I watch them fight and realize it looks sort of like a dance. A dance that Puck has to win or I don't know what will happen.

(from Puck's P.O.V)

I dart in to give her a cut on the leg grinning as she recoils back in horror. The only reason I am doing this is for April. If something happens to her I will go insane. Even if I wasn't her knight and she died I would probably go kill myself. Shit I wince as she lands a cut on my arm. I can't allow myself to become distracted.

We fight like this for a while neither one of us gaining much ground when she distracts me and darts for April. I let out a yell of rage and dart after her. I manage to get her attention but not before she lands a nasty cut on April's leg. We go back to dancing and after a while we start to use glamour. I throw in one of my bear balls and she responds with a blizzard.

We continue to fight for a while and I start to grow tired right as I would have started to give ground I hear a war shout that could only come from one person. Ice boy. Thank god!

But his arrival distracts me and gives her a chance to run in a cut me. I let out a low moan of pain as her sword cuts me across my chest. Blood starts to cloud my vision and the only thing I can think of is April. I am dimly aware of Ice boy cutting her and then her disappearing. I let out another low moan and mutter "April…"

She runs to my side and rests my head in her lap. I am dimly aware of tears streaking her face. "Oh Puck." She sobs running her fingers through my hair.

I manage a half smile "hey don't worry princess it takes more than that to kill me." I mutter my vision starting to darken.

"Puck… don't leave me. I just got you and if I lose you now, I-I don't know what I'll do." She sobs her silver hair flowing onto me.

"Don't, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of leaving you…" I mutter as the blackness starts to consume me.

"No! Puck stay with me we got to get you to a healer!" she sobs her voice getting nervous.

"Don't worry princess." I mutter then close my eyes. The last thing I'm aware of is April leaning down and kissing me.

(From April's P.O.V)

I lean over Puck sobbing. I don't know if he's dead or alive but it feels like someone reached inside my chest and ripped my heart out. I run my hand through his hair and look at his bleeding wounds. Gently I take the dagger he gave me and set it in his hand.

Suddenly I am aware of dad behind me. He speaks quietly in a voice full of pity. "He is not dead yet. If we get to the iron realm quickly our healer may be able to save him."

I nod and he picks up Puck being gentler than I have ever seen him be. Then he sets him down in front of him in the saddle. I mount my horse and we set off at a fast pace. I look over at Puck and he looks so peaceful suddenly I realize how much I depend on him. Whenever I got stressed out he would make me laugh. I had realized I cared for him only a little while ago. Then he became my knight and I was so happy. Now only a few hours after I may lose him.

The tears threaten to come again and I focus on my horse to keep them at bay. I edge the horse on faster. _We have to there in time to save him. We have to! _Dad doesn't say a single word just has his horse pick up the pace. I focus on the fact that if we can get there soon enough Puck might make it.

We're going at a good pace when a vine tries to stop us. The anger that it may delay us overwhelms me and I throw out my arm. To my surprise frost shoots out and kills the vine. I would have said something but I was too worried about Puck to consider that.

After what seems like forever the Iron realm is finally in view.

(From Meghan's P.O.V)

I pace nervously back and forth right outside of the door. When April and Puck had been gone for a while Ash had gone to make sure they were ok. Now he's late coming back. I lift my head up at the sound of horses. I bolt for where the sound is coming from and sure enough there they are.

I have to stifle a gasp. Ash and April are slightly injured but that's nothing compared to Puck. He's lying over Ash's lap and April is sobbing. I can't tell if he's alive or not.

"Is he-"I gesture to Puck not wanting to say it.

Ash shakes his head "No but we need a healer right now."

I nod and run off. A few minutes later I return with the healer running after me. The second she sees Puck she freezes. I see her shake her head slightly but she asks Ash to hand Puck to her.

April cries out "Wait! I want to stay with him may I?"

The healer slowly shakes her head taking Puck in her arms. I gently reach forward and wrap April in mine. "Let her do her job sweetie. You'll just be in the way." I whisper

"But I don't want to leave him. What if he dies?" she stammers out sobbing.

"I'm sure if the healer believes that he will die she will go and fetch you do say goodbye. Right?"

The healer nods than runs off towards her office. April is more upset than I have ever seen her I decide to try and comfort her.

"I'm sure he'll be ok." I mutter to her comfortingly.

"What if he's not! I feel like I'm the one who was hurt instead of him. I can't imagine him not being there anymore. With his green eyes and his flame red hair… what if I never see his smile again? I can't live without him mom!" She buries her face in the folds of my dress and whispers through her tears "I love him mom."

I run my fingers through her hair "I know sweetie. Do you want to be included in the meeting on what we should do about this villain? Or would you rather rest?"

"I-I would rather be alone right now." She stammers through her tears.

"Of course sweetie." I say and gently pull away.

She nods gratefully and runs to her room. I sigh after her. _I hope Puck survives for her sake._

(April's P.O.V)

I run up to my room my vision blurred by tears. I collapse onto the bed once I get there and pray for Puck. If he died I don't know what I'll do. I love him. I sit there sobbing for a long time.

I hear a tiny knock on the door. I sigh "Who is it?"

I hear the tiny voice of Annie one of my most trusted and favored servants who is like my best friend answer "It's me April."

"You can come in." I say and bury my head again.

I hear her enter "I brought you some hot chocolate and sandwiches." She says sitting down next to me.

I moan "I'm too upset to eat."

"But if you waste away and die then this boy who you are pining over will surely die to."

I lift my head up slightly "I suppose your right." I sigh and take one of the sandwiches.

She takes a sip of the hot chocolate. "So tell me about this "Puck". I've never met him and would like to know what makes you love him so much."

I sigh "It's everything about him. His brilliant green eyes his flame red hair. The way he can make me laugh no matter what the situation, the way he's willing to die for what he believes in…" I trail off and my eyes fill with tears. Describing him reminded me of the limp way he had laid in my lap. Annie nods her understanding and wraps me in a hug.

(From Meghan's P.O.V)

I stand in front of my advisors. We had just been discussing what to do and now it comes down to a vote. I clear my throat and they fall silent.

"All who believe we should just ignore this threat and only deal with her if she comes to the court raise your hand." I swept my gaze around the room and see that only one of my advisors has raised their hand.

"Alright then all who believe we must hunt down and eliminate this threat right away raise your hand." I look around and see that the remaining nine advisors have raised their hands.

"Ok so it is decided that we will hunt down and kill this person. Now raise your hand if you believe we should seek the help of the other courts." I look around and mentally cuss. Five of the advisors have raised their hands.

"Alright now who believes that we should try to handle this ourselves?" I count the hands and there are five hands up in the air.

I sigh "Alright this means that I must make the final decision." I call Ash over to help me think. "What do you think I should do Ash?"

"Well I believe that we need their help and that this involves them to."

"Alright I think the same thing." I kiss him quickly them regain my serious look.

"I have decided that we must include the other courts in this. We will send two knights tonight with the message. Glitch please attend to that." He nods and I lean back satisfied.

"Meeting dismissed." I wait until they all file out then collapse into Ash's arms. It's been a long day and Ash seems to understand that. He runs his fingers through my hair and whispers "It'll be alright."

"I know I just feel bad for April and… Puck's one of my best friends."

"I know how you feel. Believe I don't really want Goodfellow to die either. Come on let's go get April and talk to the healer."

I nod and compose myself so you can't tell I got upset.

(From April's P.O.V)

I pull myself upright my face still damp with tears. I open the door to mom and dad. Mom grins "Want to go ask the healer how Puck is doing."

"Sure."

We walk down the hallway and knock on the healer's door. She pokes her head out "Yes?"

I speak up "How is Puck? Is he going to make it?"

She sighs "At this point I don't know. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that he's strong. But it could go either way." I keep the tears for spilling over and nod.

**Hehe cliffy! I told y'all you would hate me after this! I'm doing a short depressing oneshot that you guys should check out. As always R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

** Sorry about the last chapter guys… I was bored and thought the story was too cheerful. But hey! He's still sorta alive. Anyhow enjoy!**

(From April's point of view)

As we walk away from the healer mom starts talking. I'm pretty sure she's trying to distract me but I'm not sure.

"Would you like to go with one of the messengers to the courts?"

I think about it for a minute then decide the last place I want to be right now is in the summer or winter court. Besides I want to be here when Puck wakes up. I tell mom the reasons and she nods.

"But I want you training during this time not sitting around worrying."

"Alright when do I start training?"

"Now. Go meet your father on the edge of the Wlydwood."

I nod and run off in that direction glad to have something to distract me from my worrying. I see dad waiting holding two wooden swords with a grin.

"Ready to start training?" He asks and tosses me a sword. Before I can respond he hits me with the sword. I let out an indignant squeak.

I try to protest. "I wasn't ready-" But he reals around and hits me on the butt. I jump away and face him.

He looks at me with a taunting grin on his face. "You just going to stand there and let me hit you?"

He lunges again but I manage to dodge and block his sword. We continue to fight me not getting a single hit in and him hitting me several times. A rush of adrenaline starts coursing through me. The edge of everything else seems to fade and all I can see is the battle.

Dad looks at me. "Pretend I'm not your father. I'm a winter guard determined to kill you or bring you back to Mab. You can't let me win!" He says and hits me in the leg.

My arm seems to move without me and I lunge for his ribs. I watch him rear back in surprise and barely block it.

He laughs with a grin. "That's what I'm talking about!"

I smile "Thanks I just did this-"I finish and lunge for his ankles.

The world seems to slow down as he moves backwards and I fall. He rests the sword on my collar bone and the world goes back to normal.

"Good try April." He smiles and helps me up. "But you took too long to hit me on that last hit. You seemed to improve in the end. What caused that?"

I try to explain. "It was like the world slowed down. I could tell where you were going to hit before you did."

My dad's brow furrows. "I only met one other person who could do that…"

"Who?"

"Airella…" his voice filled with sadness as he trailed off.

"Who is she exactly? I've heard bits and pieces but never the whole thing."

He sighs and a tear rolls down his face. "Have Puck tell you.. Why don't you go check on him?"

I nod and run off suddenly worried about Puck. _How could I have forgotten about him! He might be dying! _

I race all the way to the palace and shove some iron fey out of the way in my hurry. I remind myself to apologize later then I run head on into Glitch.

"Whoa!" He calls as we both fall down.

"Sorry!" I yell and help him pick up the pieces of paper.

"It's fine… Where are you going in such a hurry?" Glitch asks leaning down as well.

"I was going to go check on Puck."

"WHAT!?" Glitch yells shocked. "Goodfellow is here?! Oh god hide me…"

"Don't worry he's hurt. We don't even know if he'll make it yet..." I trail off overcome with sadness.

"Good. Maybe he'll die and we won't have to see him again." He says and finishes picking up the papers.

_What?! How dare he!? _ "How dare you say that about the man I love?!" I yell and tackle him rage overcoming my vision.

I feel him reel back in shock as he falls to the ground and he starts squirming. I punch his face ignoring his screams the rage the only thing I can feel. "Take it back!" I roar.

I hear footsteps and then mom's hands are around my waist pulling me off of him. Mom whispers in my ear her voice seeming far off. "What happened?"

Her voice brings me back and I calm down slightly. "He insulted Puck… And I lost it."

Dad comes in from lord knows where. "Glitch… Why on earth would you do that? She had a bad temper... Which I suppose I'm to blame for."

Glitch bowed hastily "I apologize your majesties. I wasn't thinking. I had no idea of the feelings she had for the boy."  
>Mom sighed and waved him off. "Just be more careful next time."<p>

(From Meghan's P.O.V)

I watch Glitch go and furrow my brow. _I've never seen April lose her temper like this. I'll have to make sure nothing's wrong. I'll see if Ash can figure it out._

I turn to April. "Are you alright? What were you thinking attacking him like that?!" I scold her gently.

April looked indignant. "I couldn't stand him saying that we might be better off if Puck died. I care about Puck so much and the idea of losing him forced me to snap."

I sigh. "Alright April go see him."

She nods "Thanks mom!" then runs off.

I turn to Ash "What should we do? That didn't seem like her."

Ash replied calmly and took me in his arms. "She cares about Goodfellow. It was like if anyone tried to hurt or insult you. I lost it and tried to kill them. Remember?" he prods gently.

"Of course I do…" I whisper then he kisses me quickly. We're interrupted by Cord running in panting. He looks worried.

"My queen I'm sorry to interrupt but this is of upmost importance!" He pants.

"Yes, Yes Cord what is it?" I say snapping into queen mode.

"There's a winter fey on our borders!"

"What? Who?" Ash asks before I can.

"The new winter prince the young one, he wishes to come in and speak with you. He claims to have a message from Mab."

I started to pace. "Would he tell you what the message was?"

"No he wished to come here and speak with you. He's one eighth human or something like that. So he could survive here."

"Alright." I sigh. "Bring him in. Put him in a room and tell him I will be with him shortly."

He nods and runs off. I look at Ash.

Ash looked solemn "Whatever he wants it can't be good."

"I know but I would rather not offend Mab."  
>"I know you did the right thing."<p>

I sigh and collapse into his arms. "Don't worry." He murmurs. "This will all work out."

(From Aprils point of view)

I see the healers door and have to keep myself from knocking it down. I calmly knock on it trying to contain myself.

The healer opens the door sighs and moves aside.

I run to Puck's side and suppress a whimper. He looks so weak. Then he opens one green eye and look and me with a small smirk. "Hey there princess." He croaks.

"Puck! You're okay! I was so worried you wouldn't make it." I gasp with a grin.

"Me die? Haven't you heard princess? I'm Robin Goodfellow."

I laugh and lean over and hug him.

(From Puck's point of view)

I hug her back savoring her scent. If I'm being honest for a while I was afraid that I would die. But then I thought of April and her delicate ways and knew I couldn't lose her.

_She is my everything now. I will do anything for her._

I sit up slightly. "I can walk soon I might not be fighting anyone but I can walk."

She smiles. "Great than we can do this?"

Before I can respond she leans over and kisses me. It's a gently kiss. But soon her tongue is playing with my lips. I part my lips slightly and her tongue slides in.

I'm in pure heaven when a loud Ahem stops us. We pulls apart and I look guiltily at Ash. "Err hi there?"

He just sighs "We need you both in the throne room. A serious matter has come up."

_What could be so important that ice boy wouldn't even mention the make out scene? We better go._

I haul myself to my feet and lean on April. We follow him down to the throne room. I freeze in shock when I see the newest winter princes standing in front of Meghan.

(Meghan's P.O.V)

I see Ash, Puck, and April walk in.  
>"Ah good you're here come over." I say calmly and they stand beside me.<p>

The winter prince speaks up. "Hello I am Sky. I am Mab's last remaining son who is not dead to her." I feel Ash stiffen beside me but he remains silent. "I am one eighth human and only recently came to the never never. I have a proposition for you. Mab wishes for April to be brought to Tir Na Nog for one month's time in order for her to be instructed in the ways of the unseelie. She will not be harmed during her stay. She can even bring her little body guard with her." He nodded to Puck.

"And if we refuse?" I say keeping my face a blank mask.

"Mab will be offended and it will be seen as an act of war."

I sigh. _I'm sorry April._

"I agree to your terms."

**Bwahahahahha! I am evil.**

**Puck: Yes you are! **

**Me: When did you get here?!**

**Puck: "When they did!" *points to Ash and April***

**Ash "How dare you send her there!"**

**April: "Dad its ok I have Puck."**

**Ash: "Goodfellow is half dead!"**

**Me: *chuckles awkwardly* Now now settle down. Please R&R so they don't kill me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: hey guys! Um I know I'm horrible at updating but er I was writing my other story?**

**Puck: and sitting on your butt watching movies and eating candy-**

**Me: *clamps hand over his mouth* Anyhow enjoy**

(From Puck's P.O.V)

My dagger drops from my hand hitting the floor with a clatter and I have to struggle to keep from dropping the walking stick. I can't believe Meghan agreed to send April to those monsters.

April leans into me and I grab her hand attempting to comfort her. Meghan nods to Sky. "You are dismissed. I must speak with my family. I will contact you when they are ready to depart."

He nods and does another sweeping bow. "I appreciate it your majesty. But I do hope you make haste. I can survive this realm but I prefer the sweeping hills of Tir Na Nog." With that final note he turns and leaves the room.

Ash turns on Meghan seeming truly mad at her for the first time. "How dare you send our daughter to those monsters?" he hisses.

Meghan looks defeated. "I had no choice. We cannot afford a war right now. Besides you used to be one of them."

"That's how I know."

"It's not like she'll be on her own she has Puck."

"Puck is useless right now."

I put my hands up in the air trying to ease the tension. "Ouch that one stung ice boy."

April flashes me a grateful look but both Meghan and Ash ignore me.

In a solemn voice, this being the only time I've heard him use it with Meghan, Ash says "I will blame you if these monsters destroy our daughter."

Then he turns and leaves the room. Meghan looks like she wants to just slump down and cry but is keeping up her barrier.

I hobble over to her and put a hand on her back. "It's gonna be okay, I'll keep April safe." Then I add quietly. "I promise."

April pipes up "Besides it's not like I'm helpless. I know how to fight." Smirking I hobble over to her.

"Of course you do princess. Now come on my lady let's go pack."

Laughing she rolls her eyes then leans in and kisses me. "Let's."

She takes my arm and I lean into her slightly grateful for the support. We make our way through the castle and end up at her room. I make my way over to her dresser and start sorting through it while she deals with her closet.

(From April's P.O.V)

It finally hits me as I sort through my clothes. _I'm going to the winter court. I'm really going to the winter court. _I bit my lip and try to find very baggy sweatshirts. No need to give the syaters a view. I toss the clothes I picked out into the duffle bag then hug Puck from behind.

"I'm ready."

He straightens up. "Let's go then." Leaning on his cane he shoulders my bag. I don't bother to protest, we both know that it won't do any good.

I put an arm around his waist and we head back to the throne room. Sky is sitting in the room waiting with a bored look on his face. I quickly kiss mom goodbye and look around for dad. Apparently he's still mad because he didn't bother to show up.

We all walk to the stable and I saddle a horse. Puck climbs on behind me and his sweet warmth makes me shiver. He gently leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Hey, maybe we can have some fun on the way."

I laugh "Maybe."

Then I sense something. Very slowly I glance to the side of me and see Sky standing there glaring me down. I gulp and a protective hand wraps itself around my waist. "Whatcha looking at ice boy?"

In an incredibly flat voice he replies. "Could you both refrain from acting like dogs in heat on this trip? I know it will be very difficult for you lower class."

I can sense Puck's mouth open slightly in shock but he gives a cheeky grin and shoots back. "Well since we have to do something why don't we talk?"

"Fine." Sky replies but starts moving ahead.

Gently squeezing the horse we lurch forward. "So ice boy I've been wondering. Since you're part human does that make you softer?"

Suddenly he stops the horse and whirls around to face us glaring. _Nice one Puck. _"I understand that you are stupid but if you ask me that question one more time I will not hesitate to remove that annoying ginger head from your body."

Puck seems taken back for second then replies. "Well I guess not."

(From Puck's P.O.V)

Just as I see the shores of the lake in the distance April stirs against my chest. "We there yet?" she mumbles still half asleep

I tighten my arms around her waist. "Only a few more minutes."

She sits up. "Wait Puck… Why are we riding towards a lake?"

"You'll see. Just close your mouth and don't freak out."

Whirling around with wide nervous silver eyes she turns to face me. Then she relaxes slightly seeing that I don't seem nervous.

Then the horses speed up and we sink into the lake. I feel her squirm but I tighten my grip. Then we arrive at the other side.  
>"Welcome to Tir Na Nog." I say and watch her look around with excited eyes.<p>

**Okay so this is an important author's note guys. I haven't really been feeling my muse for this story much anymore. I may continue with it but chances are I will take a break. I'm currently working on a hunger games fanfiction and I am planning another story for this category. I am also doing an oneshot completion and here is the question. I need to know what the fey horses looked like.**

** Please pm me the answer and what kind of oneshot you would like. I hate to do this but for now, until I get inspiration this story is on hold. Don't worry I'm not leaving but unless I get an overwhelming amount of people wanting me to continue, I'm done for now.**

**Sincerely****,**

**Royalwriter**


End file.
